The instant invention relates generally to scuba diving equipment and more specifically it relates to a pony tank mounting system.
Numerous scuba diving equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist scuba divers when diving under water. While units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.